The present invention relates to a process for catalytic reduction of nitrogen oxides as well as to a catalyst particularly suitable for such a process.
For selective catalytic reduction of nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) in exhaust gases it has already been suggested to utilize zeolites as catalysts. The previously suggested solutions, however, operate at relatively high temperatures. Thus, when zeolite A or X in the sodium or hydrogen form (H-form) is utilized, even with stoichiometric addition of ammonia as a reducing agent, at 320.degree. C. only about 70% of the nitrogen oxides are converted.